


Pi Day

by Thisusernameistakenagain



Series: USWNT Food Challenges [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Pi Day, food challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisusernameistakenagain/pseuds/Thisusernameistakenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Pi Day for Ali, the USWNT holds a pie eating contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi Day

**Author's Note:**

> So it's 2:00 AM and I'm exhausted but I really wanted to finish this so sorry if it sucks. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Ali Krieger was a nerd and everyone knew it, especially Ashlyn. So, of course, when Pi Day was just around the corner, Ashlyn gathered up the entire team to plan a pie eating contest to celebrate. Food challenges had become a popular occurrence between the ladies, much to Dawn's dismay, all thanks to the original eight. It was common to see Rapinoe, Mal, HAO, Kling, Moe, and sometimes even Whit, Syd, Arod, and Cheney, participate in challenges along with the original eight. There were only five challenges that all seventeen of them participated in and there was only one they never talked about. The burger challenge of 2016 had been a really, _really_ bad idea. Hope had won (finally) and not even she liked talking about it. 

The rules for the contest were simple. Anyone who volunteered to participate would have to eat as much pie as they could in a ten minute time limit. Those who didn't volunteer were to be judges for the competition. Judges were to pass out pies to the contestants as well as determining whether or not a pie was considered finished. The contestants were to have their hands tied behind their backs to ensure no one was cheating. All eyes turned to Julie, who asked how the hell she could have possibly cheated in any of the challenges. They knew she hadn't actually cheated, they just enjoyed messing with the blonde. 

"Who all is going to participate in the pie eating contest?" Ashlyn asked after all the rules were laid out. 

Hands went up all around the room, with no surprises. The seventeen were the obvious participants, but Alyssa was one they certainly expected to be a judge. That left Lori, Abby, Cap, Boxxy, Carli, and Becky to be judges. The next order of business was to figure out what pie to eat and how many pies they would need to purchase.  

Choosing the type of pie to get for the contest was more challenging than anticipated. Abby and Boxxy had made the mistake of taking the participants to  a pie shop to pick out a type of pie to eat. There were so many different flavors to pick from that no one could agree on the same pie. Fights broke out amongst the group, mostly small ones, but they were almost thrown out of the pie shop when Hope and Syd nearly got in a fist fight. The two were banished to the hotel with the other judges and were no longer allowed to have a say in the pie flavor. 

Eventually, it came down to just deciding based off of price. Abby and Boxxy went around to each participant and asked them which pie they wanted. From there, they picked the cheapest pie options and told everyone to vote on the flavor they preferred. They ended up settling for banana cream pie after reasoning that it was probably going to be easier to eat and could at least be considered somewhat healthy since it had fruit in it. Dawn still didn't approve when she found out. 

The next order of business was figuring out where they were actually going to hold the contest. Their choices were to either go to a park and make it a public thing or to just pick someone's house and put a tarp down to make cleaning easy. Mal suggested that they just set some tables up in someone's backyard as a happy medium, so that's what they did. 

When the time came to actually partake in the competition, they began setting up the tables. It was decided that because there were six judges, there would be six small tables to make it easier for the judges to handle. One long table was set up behind the six smaller ones with the pies on it. Boxxy was put in charge of monitoring Mal, Moe, and Kling. Abby was in charge of Alex, Tobin, and Syd. Carli got Hope, Kelley, and Alyssa, which everyone found unfair since Carli would totally let Hope cheat. After some arguing, Carli got switched to Ashlyn, Ali, and Whit, meaning that Cap got Hope, Kelley, and Alyssa. Lori chose to judge Julie, Christen, and HAO, thinking that they'd be easy to judge and wouldn't need much tending to. That meant that Becky was stuck with Arod, Cheney, and Rapinoe.  

Out of the seventeen, the only people that had actually won challenges were Ashlyn, Kelley, Julie, Alex, Hope, Arod, Rapinoe, Whit, Kling, HAO, and, surprisingly to the others, Mal. Those nine were the most hated of the seventeen because they would always steal the spotlight, especially Mal. The teenager was the current champion of the challenges, holding the most wins out of the group. All of her wins were wins that she stole from others in the group, mainly an agitated Hope. The rest of the group, however, had to admit that the girl was a strategic mastermind.  

They weren't supposed to, but the judges placed bets on who they thought would win the competition. Lori, Carli, and Boxxy had their money on Hope since she was the fastest eater out of the seventeen. Cap put her money on Alyssa, feeling that the keeper was full of surprises and would come out on top. Becky was all for Ali because it was her day and the right back was bound to win this one. Abby decided to call a tie between Tobin and Arod, even though they were two of the underdogs. Her only reasoning was that they were the ones that wanted the banana cream pie in the first place.  

Last minute preparations took place as everyone sat down at their tables. Hair was put up, hands were being tied behind backs, and some had even opted to wear aprons to avoid ruining their clothes. The pies were placed in front of the competitors so that they could assess their methods of attack before going to town on the pies. Finally, goggles were put on all of the contestants to avoid getting it in their eyes and the competition began. 

Things were looking good for Heather in the first couple of minutes. She'd been able to finish her pie first in her group, to the liking of Lori, and was already working on the second pie when Christen finished her first right behind her. She was passed, however, by Christen after getting stuck on a particular piece of pie crust. By that point Julie wasn't too far behind her, and when the five minute mark was called the three of them were working on their third pie.  

Over in Becky's group, Cheney was surprisingly ahead by over half of a pie. The four of them, including Arod herself, had expected Arod to be ahead of the race instead. Cheney was expected to be in last place overall. Arod and Pinoe were doing everything in their power to catch up to the midfielder, and around the five minute mark they were starting to catch up.  

Kling was about to throw her pie at Mal's face. The kid was two pies in before the left back could even finish her first. Even Moe was ahead of her at this point and she found it to be rather annoying. If you'd asked her, Kling would say that Boxxy was being harder on her than the other two. At any rate, Mal wasn't slowing down, and neither was Moe, meaning that she would have to speed up and somehow make a comeback after the five minute mark. So be it. 

An unsurprising factor in the reason for Syd's current losing standpoint was the fact that she really didn't want to get pie all over her. It had taken her two minutes to actually get over the fact that she was going to get pie on her face whether she liked it or not and actually started eating. At that point Tobin and Alex were starting on their second pies and leaving Syd in the dust, which was fine by her. Around the five minute mark, Syd decided that if she was going to get messy, she might as well go for the win, so the striker picked up her speed and hoped for the best. 

In Cap's group, Alyssa was winning and Hope was actually kind of proud of the keeper. Kelley, however was pissed. She wanted to win this pie competition because pie was one of the greatest desserts to ever exist, but Alyssa wasn't going to let it happen. After the five minute mark she'd started pie four and Kelley wasn't even done with pie two. Hope was just barely trailing Alyssa and hoped to pull ahead at the last minute. 

Ali was killing it. She had started on pie number three as Ashlyn and Whit were starting on their second pie. Ashlyn and Abby were just curious as to where Ali was putting it all. The right back seemed to ignore the need to chew, or really breathe for that matter. Ashlyn wasn't even going to try and compete with her girlfriend, knowing that it was her day and she wanted her to win. Whit just knew there was no way she was going to win. Full time would be called soon and Ali was on pie five, so Whit just gave up. 

When full time was called, there was lots of cursing from various contestants about various things. The judges counted the number of pie tins stacked in front of each person in their group and went inside to figure out the results. After a few minutes they came back with the prize, $200, and stood in front of everyone to announce the winner. 

"And the winner is..." Abby trailed off, opening a piece of paper to give off a dramatic effect, "Ali!" 

No one was really surprised about the win. The right back had ended up eating a total of six and a half pies, quite the record if you asked Ashlyn. Ali was given the $200 and then a napkin to wipe her face off. Soon, all of the bathrooms in Cap's house were filled with pie covered women, most of whom were disappointed they didn't win. Next time, though, each of them vowed that they would come out on top.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters two and three of Sinnamon Rolls will be coming soon ft. Harli smut and a pirate au where everyone dies. Get ready kids, it's going to be two fun chapters. I will be posting a fic about the burger challenge of 2016 as soon as possible. Any other challenges in mind? Tell me who you want to see participate and what challenge you want.


End file.
